Crimson Stared At Hazel
by Winterberrytrillium
Summary: Who is Mikan Sakura?  Why is she disappearing?  Who is she?  And why is she occupying Natsume Hyuuga's mind?


**Crimson Stared at Hazel**

This is a one shot I've been thinking of doing, which I have done, you see. I don't know if you like it or not, but nevertheless, read and review!

Please enjoy!

And review, will you?

A review is the only thing a reader can give to make the author happy.

Dedication: To my wonderful friends out there. You know who you are. (If you're my friend, then you're one of the people this is dedicated to.)

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice possesses too much amazingness for me to handle and own.

**/ Crimson Stared At Hazel /**

Natsume scurried past the people on the streets. They were chatting and blocking up all the space on the pathway. _Hn. Busybodies._ He continued pushing back the people with a couple of grunts that sounded suspiciously like 'Excuse me'. Or, as he always said. 'Move.' The street walkers who looked at him, became immediately intimidated and scurried away. Another person bumped into him and he gave a hard glare at the person. _Another one? When will they leave? _To his surprise, instead of running away, the brunette, it seems, merely peered up at him in interest. She was a girl, with caramel brown soft hair with the most innocent amber eyes a girl could possibly have.

"Oh, did I bump into you? I'm very sorry, this always happens." Natsume said nothing but gave a small grunt in reply to her apology.

Amber stared at crimson. The girl turned away at the man in front of her. He was too hot.

She blushed at her thoughts. What was she thinking? Natsume gave her a curt nod, as if trying to tell her to move.

Unfortunately, the brunette, named Mikan Sakura, was not the brightest in figuring out these body movements. She gave a dazzling smile that blinded the boy. "Oh, who are you?" Natsume grunted and stuck out his hand, but the girl had already gone, leaving a slip of paper.

_Wha-?_

_Mikan Sakura._

Mikan Sakura? Who was she? And why did she suddenly leave? Where did she go?

There was so much to find out. But Natsume had a meeting to attend. Thinking about the brunette could come later.

X

It was already one week, and still Natsume had no luck on finding Mikan Sakura. He had tried waiting at that same spot at the same time, but she was never to be found. Natsume was already beginning to think that she was only a hallucination, and that the piece of paper was from another woman across the sheet. But no, it seemed too real, especially when he remembered the tingling feeling inside him when she bumped into him. The name Mikan seemed so natural and right for the brunette too.

One more week, Natsume thought grimly. That was all he was going to wait for this girl.

Any longer, and she would be out of his thoughts and mind.

X

That's right. Natsume was giving up. He was no longer going to find the girl. He had waited a week too long, and he couldn't waste his time on something that might not exist. She was going to be out of his thoughts in no time.

Or so he thought.

He was walking down the path of an empty road when he saw a familiar brunette sitting under a tree reading the newspaper. She was… "Mikan Sakura." Mikan turned to the raven-haired man. Her eyebrows furrowed. Who was he again?

Natsume's heart sank when the brunette furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. She had forgotten about him. Well, that was to be expected. It was three weeks since they saw each other. And besides, they didn't know each other. They just merely bumped into each other on the street.

But why did it hurt so much? They never really met each other, after all. But why did it seem like his body knew what he was doing when his brain didn't? He moved to the girl and plopped down next to her on the grass, not minding his expensive suit that was getting dirty at the moment. Mikan nodded at the 'stranger'.

"Um, hello?" He gave a nod, seeming as he didn't care. But he cared too much. He cared too much about the total stranger who bumped into him three weeks ago, who was the center of his thoughts. But why? She had done nothing special. Added, he didn't care about women. If he needed one, there was a long list waiting for him to choose. But he didn't care. What cared to him was the brunette named Mikan Sakura in front of him. Mikan gave a bright smile at the man, though the sun blinded her view of the man's crimson eyes.

"You seem familiar, you know. I don't think I've met you before. Well, we could still be friends! My name is Mikan Sakura. You're?"

"Natsume Hyuuga." He gave a faint smile, which surprised even himself. What had possessed him to smile?

Mikan turned to the man and smiled. _He seems like the man I met three weeks ago. The one with crimson eyes. Maybe they are related? _She sighed wearily. _If only I could meet him again. I would surely remember him. His crimson eyes, are so rare and pretty. I don't know anybody like that._

Natsume turned to Mikan. _This is the girl. Maybe I could try? But will she like me?_

_After all, I'm …forgotten._

And _this_ time, crimson stared into hazel.

…_Remembered…_

X

Author's Note: If you don't understand. The last word is when Natsume realized and found out that Mikan has remembered him. He thought he was forgotten, but when Mikan saw his crimson eyes, he was remembered.

Sigh…that was fun. I just love writing. I really hope you review, since it will make me so happy. I'm sorry that this is confusing, but bear with me, okay? Besides, isn't that why you love me? (wink wink)

Well, review! I have passed the fifty review mark, with all my reviews of my stories added together. I want to thank all of you! And my next goal is to reach one hundred! Wow! Isn't that mind-blowing? Well, not really.

Anyways, I probably will take a two week or more break, since I have so much to do at school. Wait for me! Of course, I'll reply to PMs with the same speed. (Daily) Well, review, and I hope you enjoyed it!

See you all soon!

Make me happy!

_Shirei_

_Ria departing! (Elle)_


End file.
